Dont wanna be torn
by TrustingOnlyYou
Summary: Bella has always been the single one in the group,but when two of her friends fall for her will she risk the friendship and choose just one?T cause I am paranoid
1. Prolouge

"Bella Bella! Are you going to be in the talent show?" Alice asked excitedly.

Her, Rose, and Emmett were the only ones talking to me. I had hurt both Jasper and Edward without trying to and now neither one of them would spare me a second glance.

"I guess..." I trailed off thinking of what I could even do for the talent show.

"Yay! I bet you win!" Alice squealed as we finally approached the table

"Bella is going to be in the talent show!"

"Good for her." Jasper said in a monotone. I knew he was mad at me, but he and Edward were starting to piss me off!

"You know what, shut the hell up Jasper!" Rose said as she stood up. Obviously Rose had enough of it to.

"She already has enough going on!"

"What do you mean, her life is perfect!" This time it was Edward who spoke up.

"Was" I Whispered,

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing" I said as I walked away.

By now I was fully aware of what I was doing for the talent show.

*Talent Show*

"Now Isabella Swan will be singing an original song she wrote for her dad!"

After watching some of the other people I was pretty darn nervous.

"I wrote this song for my dad. I swear I am still not use to him being gone." I tried to attempt a weak joke so I didn't burst out crying.

_Maybe it's the things I say_

_Maybe I should think before I speak_

_But I thought that I knew enough,_

_To know myself and do what's right for me_

_And these walls I'm building now_

_You use to break them down_

_The tears I'm crying out_

_You use to wipe away_

_I thought you said it was easy_

_Listening to your heart_

_I thought you said I'd be okay_

_So why am I breaking apart?_

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't make me have to choose_

_Between what I want _

_And what you think I need_

_Cuz I'll always be your little girl_

_But even little girls have got to dream_

_Now it all feels like a fight_

_You were always on my side_

_The lonely I feel now_

_You use to make it go away_

_I thought you said it was easy_

_Listening to your heart'_

_I thought you said I'd be okay_

_So why am I breaking apart_

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Why is all this so confusing?_

_Complicated and consuming?_

_Why does all this make me angry? _

_I wanna go back to being happy_

_The tears I'm crying now _

_You use to wipe away_

_I thought you said it was easy_

_Listening to your heart _

_I thought you said I'd be okay,_

_So why am I breaking apart? _

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't wanna be torn _

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't wanna be torn_

As I finished with the last note I took in all the cheers. And the only ones I could thank were my dad -for always being there for me before his time was up-, Jasper and Edward-for making me be torn-.

"Bella I am so sorry!" Jasper said as he came up to me.

"I finally made my choice." I said with a small smile.

"Oh…really," He asked sadly.

"Yeah, I choose you. I was just waiting until you stopped trying to make me choose." I said as he hugged me.

And as I said this I swear I could hear Charlie telling me _'I told you listening to you heart was easy. I love you Bella.'_

"_Love you too dad." I whispered._


	2. Humiliation

"Bella I really like you I didn't mean it!" Edward said as he chased me.

"Edward you can't humiliate someone then tell them, you like them and didn't mean it. I know you meant it and I don't care just leave me alone!" I said as I tried getting past him.

"Bella don't do this." Edward said as he grabbed my wrist and attempted to pull me to his chest.

"Let me go." I said trying to sound menacing.

"And why would I do that." He asked like a jackass.

"Edward why are you acting like this? I said let me the fuck go!" I yelled as I kneed him in the groin, and he fell to the ground in pain.

"Fuck Bella!" Edward yelled as he tried getting up.

"Bye." I said as I ran home.

"What is it Bella?" Charlie asked as I came in the door panting.

"Edward…he…humiliated me." I said trying to gather my bearings.

"Come here Bella." Charlie said pulling me into a hug. "Now you can tell me all about it."

"Edward asked me to the prom, or at least he acted like he was. I said yes because I like him." I stopped looking up at him silently asking if he wanted me to continue. He nodded.

"Yeah I remember you telling me at the beginning of the year that you really liked him." These moments between Charlie and I were frequent. Since I didn't have a mother or many friends, he was always there to listen.

"Well I heard him talking to Lauren and he said that she was going to have to give him the fifty bucks because he had already asked me out and I said yes." By now I was close to tears but instead of walking away Charlie sat there with me in his lap and listened. "So this afternoon when I asked him about it he said he didn't mean it and he really liked me. When I tried walking away he grabbed my wrist and I kicked him in the groin." Charlie was trying not to show it but he was mad and proud at the same time, Mad that someone did that to me, and proud that I stood up for myself.

No it wasn't anything big, but I was really looking forward to the fact that just once someone might actually like me. And to find out that it was all a setup hurt me. And Edward was one of my best friends how could he do this to me?

"Bella its going to be fine. Just listen to your heart and it will come easy." Charlie said as he hugged me and rubbed my back.

**Okay so now we know how close Bella and Charlie are. We also know that Edward humiliated her but does he really like her or not**


End file.
